Paddington Bear And The Real Life Superheroes: The Wedding
by Betsy Goodrich
Summary: The Wedding of Prince Harry and Meghan was the event of the year. When the British Hero Brigade, The Feedback Family and Danger Woman were given invitations to this special event, our heroes accepted the invitations and enjoyed this event. Not only that, Danger Woman And Special Guest Star Elton John did a duet on Rocket Man and are introduced to Spiral, Heroic Hypnotist.


**Paddington Bear and The Real Life Superheroes- The Wedding Of Prince Harry and Meghan Markle**

**By**

** Betsy Goodrich**

**Based on The Characters created by Michael Bond,**

**Matthew Atherton and Betsy Goodrich**

**In Memory of Michael Bond**

** 1926-2017**

**In Memory of Stan Lee**

**1922-2018**

**Our story begins at Number 32 Windsor Gardens, where Power Bear, aka Paddington Brown, was very excited that he and The British Hero Brigade have been invited to the most talked about event of their heroic lives, the wedding of Prince Harry and Meghan Markle. **

**It all started a few days ago, when our heroes gotten a VIP invitation from Her Majesty, The Queen Elizabeth, to come to her grandson, Prince Harry's wedding to Meghan Markle.**

**Queen Elizabeth then said: Gentlemen and Power Bear, will you accept our invitation to my grandson's wedding? Besides, it will be your job to make sure that no evildoers try to ruin it.**

**Power Bear took off his hat and said: Your Majesty, The British Hero Brigade and I will make sure that no evildoers try to ruin this special event, in which I have heard that there will be a lot of security by our good friends at New Scotland Yard, but also the fact that there will be a lot of worldwide news coverage.**

**Queen Elizabeth then said: I knew that you all would accept my invitation to this fine event. I also heard that your old friends, The Feedback Family and that very brave singing superheroine, Danger Woman have also accepted our invitation.**

**Night Hawk then spoke: Your Majesty, Statesman and Murphy's Law are more than ready to deal with evildoers who would ruin this special event. If I remember clearly, the last time we had a wedding was when Prince William got married and everybody came from all over England to be a part of this event.**

**Just then, Webster The Border Collie and Wheatpuff The Kitten came in and showed proper respect for Her Majesty.**

**Queen Elizabeth then said: This is incredible! Your Heroic Pets are so well behaved. I think that they would help the little ones with the job of being the ringbearers.**

**Webster barked and Wheatpuff mewed, as if to say: Don't worry, Your Majesty. We will also teach the corgis how to be good model canine citizens and assign them with a kitten and train them to be good model feline citizens.**

**Just then, Queen Elizabeth gets a call from the Prime Minister, in which she puts her call on the speaker for everyone to hear.**

**Madame Prime Minister: Your majesty, I have just gotten a call from The Feedback Family and Danger Woman. They are about to land at Heathrow Airport and we have once again, reserved your parking space, to pick up these brave American Heroes and Heroines. I should also mention as well, that immediately after pick up, that they go straight to Barkridges, where they will get them fitted for their heroic formal attire, not only for our heroes, but also for the pets as well. And, make sure that Webster and Wheatpuff get their checkups, booster shots and a proper formal fitting for our special event.**

**Queen Elizabeth replied: Good job, Madam Prime Minister. Gentlemen, Power Bear, Webster and Wheatpuff, better get to Heathrow Airport right now for the pickup. And, New Scotland Yard will escort you from Heathrow Airport to Barkridges, in which I just gotten word that they just added a day spa for not only superheroes, but also their pets. Good luck and Godspeed.**

**And, off they went in the Hero Van to Heathrow Airport, where The Feedback Family and Danger Woman were given a warm welcome once again for another mission, this time to see a wedding that will make history, in which Prince Harry is going to marry Meghan Markle. Immediately after everyone is on board, New Scotland Yard's finest officers gave a proper escort to these brave heroes and heroines to Barkridges, where they would get the royal superhero treatment at their day spa. Of course, Webster and Wheatpuff got their checkups and their shots, then they would get a bath and a pawdicure in the pet day spa, along with a soothing paw massage, then they placed these little tips on their nails, to make them look fashionable. Then, they were taken to the formal clothes department, for a proper fitting of their pet formal attire, in which Webster loves his doggie tuxedo, while Wheatpuff the kitten looked so cute in a formal gown, in a rose pink look, which everyone thought that they looked so cute.**

**Meanwhile, Feedback and Sarah, along with Feedbit and Feedbyte, were given the royal hero treatment in Barkridges newly opened day spa, along with Danger Woman, who was given "The Works" treatment, with that Charcoal Mask that peels off and removes the toxins and the facial hair from her face, a deep massage treatment and hypnosis massage. After that treatment, they all went to the formal wear department and got fitted for some heroic formal attire.**

**Murphy's Law said: This is my first formal event and I am looking forward to enjoying this, after all, it is not everyday that a barrister gets to go to a wedding. **

**Knight Hawk: That is very true, Murphy's Law. It is not everyday that The British Hero Brigade gets to be witnesses to this event.**

**Statesman: Gentlemen, how do I look in this tuxedo?**

**Power Bear: Statesman, you look very stylish in that tuxedo.**

**Statesman: Why, Thank you, Power Bear. And, your tuxedo makes you look good too.**

**Knight Hawk: Looks like Feedbit and Feedbyte are so cute in their formal attire as well.**

**Sarah would then say: Matt, how do you like this formal gown?**

**Feedback Replied: It is definitely you, Sarah.**

**Feedbit: Dadda, this is my first formal event. Will there be other formals that Feedbyte and I will get some opportunities to go to?**

**Feedbyte: Yeah, Daddy. And, it is our first formal. What do you think about my gown and my big brother's tuxedo?**

**Feedback: Of course, my heroic chips off the old superhero block. I will admit that you are both so cute!**

**Just then, Webster and Wheatpuff were met by Power Bear, who thought that their formals were so cute that he uses his smartphone to take a picture or two of these brave heroic pets, dressed in formal attire.**

**Paddington/Power Bear: At least this event will be worthy of being on my online scrapbook for the British Hero Brigade. But, there is one bear who I miss greatly, who would have loved to be a part of this special event.**

**Just then, Feedback comes over to Power Bear. He was also wearing a formal tuxedo, that was made for him. He noticed that he was a bit sad and decided to talk to him.**

**Feedback: I can tell that you miss your beloved Aunt Lucy, Paddington. You want to talk about it?**

**Paddington/Power Bear: Indeed I do. She would have enjoyed seeing this wedding, Feedback.**

**Feedback would say: Since you know about my son and daughter, Kellan and Madison and of course, Betsy Goodrich, I can trust you to my secret ID. You can call me Matt, Paddington.**

**Paddington/Power Bear: Thank you, Matt.**

**Just then, right on cue and on time, Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth, entered Barkridges and was very happy to see her guests and was very impressed by their selections, she then told the Chairperson of Barkridges that she would pay for it. She even made sure that each member of The British Hero Brigade knows that in lieu of wedding gifts, that they donate to charity.**

**Murphy's Law then said: It is a good thing that I had sense enough to present this check on behalf of not only the British Hero Brigade, but also The Feedback Family, Your Majesty.**

**Queen Elizabeth: Thank you, British Hero Brigade and to The Feedback Family for your generous donations. And, right now, you better get to ****Windsor Castle and St George's Chapel, because the wedding will be starting in one hour and Scotland Yard is going to give you a proper escort to this event.**

**Paddington/Power Bear: Do not worry, Your Majesty, we will be very careful. Everyone, to the Hero Van!**

**When everyone was aboard, they buckled up and Knight Hawk and the New Scotland Yard were given a proper escort. When they arrived, they parked right at the door of Windsor Castle at their reserved parking spot.**

**Paddington/Power Bear, along with Murphy's Law, Statesman, and Knight Hawk, The Feedback Family and Danger Woman and of course, Webster and Wheatpuff, were awestruck. Webster barked, as if to say: What is this strange place? A Giant Dog House? Wheatpuff then mewed as if to say: No, Webster. This is what the humans called Windsor Castle. And, right now, we are inside St. George's Chapel, where they have special events.**

**As everyone came inside, Danger Woman notices someone familiar.**

**It was the world famous Elton John. Danger Woman decided to introduce herself.**

**Hello, Elton John, said Danger Woman.**

**Elton John then said: And, you must be the famous Danger Woman, The Songbird of Justice and advocate of the disabled. You were that very heroic lady who fought for my right to be married in the USA. And, I want to say, on behalf of myself and my spouse, Thank you, Danger Woman. I know that you have heard it many times from some of your fans who can never love an opposite, that they can only love the same. I should also mention that I sometimes come to see you perform and that the way you sing "Fight Back, Feedback", brings back some memories of my early years as a singer. I even liked your rendition of my song, Candle In The Wind, in which you sang about Ernest P, that gentleman who did everything from promoting TV shows to commercials to having his own kid's show. I should also mention that I am very honored to see you sing with the chorus, that classic hit, Stand By Me. **

**Danger Woman replied: I heard that you are doing a wedding reception and luncheon after the ceremony.**

**Elton John: I want to personally invite you, The British Hero Brigade and The Feedback Family to the luncheon reception. **

**Danger Woman then replied: Thank you, Elton John. On behalf of The Feedback Family and The British Hero Brigade, we accept the invitation.**

**Just then, Webster and Wheatpuff, nuzzles the Karaoke Songbird to the benches, where Danger Woman tells them that we have been invited to the luncheon reception and Elton John wants me to do a singing team up.**

**Feedback then said: That is great! And, you get to do a singing team up with Elton John?! **

**Danger Woman replied: He does have connections back home in Atlanta, GA. Yes, I am more than honored to do this.**

**Paddington/Power Bear: Better sit down, everyone. The ceremony is about to start.**

**As the wedding begins, we see Prince Charles escorting Meghan down the aisle and Prince Harry was waiting for her.**

**They got to listen to a bishop from Chicago, IL, speaking to the happy couple, then they took the vows. The Priest then said "Will the Ringbearers present the rings?", when the children were accompanied by Webster and Wheatpuff, in which the audience said: Aww! That is so cute. Webster nuzzled and herd the children in presenting the wedding rings, while Wheatpuff mewed as if to say: They love us, Webster.**

**And, yes, Prince Harry kissed Princess Meghan, thus they made it official.**

**Later, at the luncheon reception, Danger Woman and Elton John sang Rocket Man and had this fresh mozzarella on Sourdough Bread, a garden salad with Raspberry Vingerette, Ginger Ale and special royal butter wafer cookies.**

**Of course, Prince William appeared and said: Thank you, British Hero Brigade and The Feedback Family for being here today.**

**Webster and Wheatpuff barked and mewed, as if to say: Thank you for inviting us.**

**Prince William then told them that they have been invited to the supper reception, in which he tells them that they have a very special heroic guest who will entertain you. In case you may or may not know, he would be great as a member of The British Hero Brigade. His name is Spiral, England's Heroic Hypnotist. And, he is doing this event, as a command performance.**

**Paddington/Power Bear: That is going to be a great evening. Everyone, to the Supper Reception.**

**That evening, they had a very special supper. **

**With Lobster Pie with Drawn Butter, A Garden Salad, Soft Buttery Yeast Rolls and Root Beer and the most beautiful wedding and groom cakes.**

**Queen Elizabeth then makes a special announcement, about their evening's entertainment. She then says: On this special evening, we have a very special heroic guest, who is doing a command performance this evening. He is known far and wide as England's Heroic Hypnotist. It is with great honor to welcome Spiral, England's Heroic Hypnotist!**

**Spiral then said: Thank you, Your Majesty for your kind introduction and welcome. I am very honored to be the evening's Entertainment and it is a great honor to do this command performance. But, I do sense that Prince Harry and Princess Meghan are here this evening. I want to congratulate them on their marriage and for inviting me to this very special event. And now, it is time to help the newlyweds to calm down and get some rest. Prince Harry, Princess Meghan, relax. Focus on my voice. You both are very tired. Your eyes are getting very heavy. You will both sleep. Now listen very carefully. You have had a very busy day today and you need rest, so that you would be able to have a great honeymoon, once your commitments are complete. And, I would recommend getting some rest in one of Windsor Castle's suites, before you start with your commitments. And, I am placing a powerful post hypnotic suggestion, in which you will have a great evening's rest and give you my card, so that I could be available on speed dial, in case you need my assistance. Now, say Good Night to everyone and head off to bed.**

**Prince Harry: Good Night, everyone. Thank you for coming.**

**Princess Meghan: Good Night, everyone. Thank you for coming.**

**At the end of the evening, Knight Hawk then said: Say, Spiral. I want to thank you for helping The Royal Couple get some sleep. Statesman then said: Do you want to be a part of The British Hero Brigade?**

**Spiral: Well, gentlemen. I hereby accept your invitation.**

**Murphy's Law: Welcome to The British Hero Brigade, Spiral. My name is Murphy's Law and on behalf of myself, Statesman, Knight Hawk and Power Bear and our heroic pets, Webster and Wheatpuff and our American Friends, The Feedback Family and of course, America's Real Life Singing Superheroine, Danger Woman!**

**Spiral: You know, I think I love being a part of a team. And, I know that I can help those who have been traumatized by the bad people and help them get closure.**

**Knight Hawk: We better get back to our base at #32 Windsor Gardens, being that we have had a very busy day. How about you, Feedback Family and Danger Woman?**

**Feedback: It is a good thing that Danger Woman arranged for us to stay at The Ritz-Carlton. If you need us, you can always contact Danger Woman on her Smartphone.**

**Sarah: Thank you for letting us play our part today, British Hero Brigade.**

**Paddington/Power Bear: You are welcome, Sarah.**

**Feedbit and Feedbyte then said: We hope to see you all again, as our god aunt would say "See You The Next Time When we are in the neighborhood".**

**Paddington/Power Bear: Come on Webster and Wheatpuff. We have a lot to do on the internet this evening. And, I hope the Brown Family would be very proud that we did our heroic part.**

**And so, we close out another chapter in Paddington Bear And The Real Life Superheroes.**

**PostScript-Since this story aired, a lot of things have happened. Elton John is currently on his Farewell, Goodbye and Amen World Tour.**

**Harry and Megan have a son named Archie.**

**Then, we found out that they are saying goodbye to the Royal Family Of England and has moved to Vancouver, British Columbia.**

**When Paddington/Power Bear learned that they were saying goodbye, The British Hero Brigade gave Harry and Megan a proper sendoff.**


End file.
